Sora and Axel's lost story
by Axel Wind of Dancing Flames
Summary: a little story I have wrote in my spare time about Sora and Axel mainly
1. Chapter 1

"I will find you Riku and hopefully we can then find Kari." Sora said in his sleep as Goofy and Donald sat by the fire listening to the fire crackle and the wind. "Riku no, please no, Riku I want you to come back with me, Riku I miss you come back with me, no don't leave with them." Sora then stopped talking and woke up and stared into the fire.

"So, Sora did you sleep well?" asked Goofy and Donald at the same time.

"No I had another nightmare." replied Sora.

"It seems your nightmares are coming more often." Goofy said to Sora. Everyone was quiet they just listened to the crackling of the fire. "Every time you go to sleep you have the nightmares."

"There is no need to worry about those nightmares I can handle them. All you two need to worry about is helping me defeat the heartless and finding your king."

"Please Sora don't say that you know we want to help you find your lost friends."

"You have seen a lot in our adventures I have found my friends then I lost them and that is how this all started. I found Riku then I lost him to the darkness and I have found Kari then I had to let her go. My life isn't going to get much better I will just lose I will never win I will never find my friends. You two are the only friends that I haven't lost even in the Castle Oblivion it seemed I lost all of my friends except you two. Even if I did find out that I was close to finding Riku it didn't matter I was still far from finding him."

"Sora don't worry we will never forget about each other." muttered Donald.

"Yeah Sora you are our best friend we wont let you down."

"You two are great well we better get going the sun is starting to rise and we want to get an early start." Sora then pointed the keyblade towards the fire and yelled, "Freeze." After that the three walked onward heading to their next destination. The wind whistled as they walked the road seemed to go on forever and never having an end and they had been walking for days. "We must find an end to this road soon or I will go crazy it just goes and goes with no end."

"This road dose end at some time." yelled a small voice, "Or have you forgotten about Jiminy Cricket?"

"Oh, sorry Jiminy." they all said at once.

"Yes that cricket is correct this road dose end it ends when it wants you to stop. Are you even sure this is a road and not just you remembering this?"

"Why are you here again I thought I told you to leave me."

"No you never told me to leave you I am like your shadow I am watching you Sora."

"I will find out who you are." yelled Sora and the black figure disappeared. "Why dose he always have to show up at the worst times? Well let us continue onward."

The group continued and soon found them faced with something that they had seen before. Sora then yelled, "Is this what I think it is?"

And then the group all said at the same time, "Castle Oblivion! How did we get back here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This must be a trick we already left here so how did we get back here." asked Sora to the group.

"This is no trick Sora, you are here because you actually never left here. The only way you will be able to leave is by defeating me once again." said a voice to Sora.

"Okay I will defeat you again Axel!"

"Are you sure you can handle the heat of my fire?" laughed Axel.

"Let's get started" yelled Sora as he prepared to fight Axel.

"Okay let me see your power." as he said that he pulled out his chakras and started to run at Sora, "And you remember the castle uses cards but there will be no need for cards because I arranged this battle without cards. So let us begin."

Sora ran towards Axel the keyblade drawn. He swung the keyblade at Axel with all his might and hit him square in the knee making him lose balance and fall to the hard ground. Axel then rose from the ground, flames surrounding him and ran at Sora's back and made a perfect hit. Both of them were now badly hurt and they both stud ready to hit one another at any moment. "Wow I almost forgot where is Goofy and Donald."

"Do you really think they have been here the whole time? Well let's just say they are on the other side of the door and you can join them as soon as you defeat me."

Sora then ran at Axel and hit him once again making him fall to the ground. He then cast freeze on Axel as he lay on the ground. "Wow, it looks like you lose now I am leaving."

"What are you talking about I am not done with you yet!" As Axel spoke to Sora he got up off the ground and shot fiery attacks at Sora. "Once I defeat you, you better not cry."

"I don't plan on losing to you I will defeat you!"

Axel then attacked Sora knocking him to the ground. "Hmm looks like the tables have turned. Fire!"

Sora barely dodged the fiery attack that Axel aimed at him. Axel was now attacking him with fiery attacks that hit him every time he tried to dodge them. "So you still think you can beat me Axel? Well you are wrong I will defeat you no matter what!" Sora then ran at Axel and hit him with the keyblade and forcing him against the wall.

"You are stronger then what I expected but no matter how strong you are you will never defeat me!" Then Axel disappeared into a black tunnel that he made in the wall and a huge heartless appeared behind Sora and looked ready to fight.

"So Axel you can't fight me to the end. You have to run away and summon a heartless to finish me off."

"You know Sora you are easily fooled this is no heartless this is my new buddy, a very powerful suit of armor that will destroy you… what… where you go… and you think I am afraid to fight you more like you are afraid to fight me."

"No, I just got bored of you talking for along time so I decided to just leave. Plus I know we will fight again so see you later Axel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sora left the Castle Oblivion and the fight with Axel and found Goofy and Donald. His two friends were waiting for him right outside of the castle. "Axel was wanting to fight me again." Sora told them.

"Seems like Axel didn't like you wining against him the first time." Goofy said to the group.

"Axel wont stop until you are destroyed, Sora." Donald said to Sora.

Everyone was then very quiet and then Sora broke the silence, "Well lets forget about this and continue onward."

Then they left behind the castle and walked away once again heading away from the darkness. They walked till nightfall then stopped to rest for the night. Sora fell asleep and Goofy and Donald sat awake staring at the stars. That night was like every night before Sora would yell in his sleep. "Riku come with me. Please don't leave me alone. Axel why are you fighting me, we have no need to fight."

Donald and Goofy listened to Sora yell and decided not to say anything to Sora if he awakes up. "What are you talking about Riku?" Kari, I will find you. Riku you are a great friend and I will defeat Axel no matter what it takes."

After Sora said those words he was quiet. Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora to see if he was awake. Sora's eyes were shut and he was very quiet. No one spoke the rest of the night; everyone went to sleep with ease. In the morning everyone woke up refreshed and Sora was the first to speak. "Last night in my dream I dreamt of how to defeat Axel."

Everyone was quiet the rest of the morning and all they did for the morning was walk. "Next time Axel shows up I am going to defeat him!"

Then all the afternoon they walked until on their surprise found a small town. They then ran all the way to the door of the small town and read the sign, "Reverse town, the town of the travelers." Within an instant they decided to go in, to their surprise that they find a town with no heartless. Even though there was no heartless there still was a danger and as soon as they saw the wanted poster they all said, "Cloud."

"Wow Cloud is here!" Sora yelled with excitement.

"Yeah but he is a thief." Donald replied.

"He may be a thief but he is still our friend and plus he is the only familiar face in this town."

"But he may not be our friend, he maybe working with an evil force again like last time."

"Sora, Donald calm down we will do what is best for the team and I think we should see him!" Goofy exclaimed.

So with those words said they went through the town in search of Cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

They went through the last alley and to their surprise found a rundown shop and so they decided to enter it. As they looked around they saw a blanket covering something. The group walked closer to the blanket and could start to hear noises from it. All of them grabbed the blanket and pulled it off revealing an odd looking figure.

"Who has woken me up?" the figure moaned.

"Cloud is that you?"

"Yes, my name is Cloud but who are you?" moaned Cloud.

"It is Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Cloud, we meet you before when you were trying to defeat Hercules." Sora replied.

"Sora, it is good to see you again. What do you need my dear friend?"

"Well we came to see how you were."

"This is a bad time but I guess I can talk with you for a while."

With those words being said Cloud took them to the roof of the shop. Once in the light Sora noticed that Cloud's left hand was in bandages. They all sat on the roof for a few minutes before Sora said,"So, are the posters right, are you really a thief?"

"Yeah life has been rough on me lately. I have been stealing food, because it is hard to get money as an injured warrior. Before I injured my left hand, I was bringing in tons of cash by getting bounties. Lately it seems like I now have a bounty on my head."

"You can come with us."

"No I better not; I don't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be a burden. We would like to have you with us."

"I guess I can come with you guys. Oh! Did you read the town sign? If you did I better let you know that the sign is wrong this is Traverse town."

"No it can't be Traverse town." Donald and Goofy yelled.

"I kind of guessed that when we entered." Sora told the group.

"Barley anyone is left." Cloud said.

Sora then started, "But what about Yuffie, Leon, and Cid?"

"They are still here except underground. When a huge wave of heartless came they hid in the underground tunnel. After a while the heartless left the town and some of the survivors left the town and some stayed to keep their shops running."

"So a lot of people are gone?"

"Not a lot of people stayed."

"Okay I have heard enough lets go and see Leon."

"Yes lets go and see him, I will take you to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Clouds lead them to the underground passage. When they all got there Leon said with a cheerful voice, "Well if it isn't Sora, Goofy, and Donald! How are you guys doing?"

"Well we have been doing good, just going from world to world defeating heartless." Sora spoke while shaking hands with Leon, "How have you been?"

"Life has been hard living in this tunnel and then going outside every now and then to fight heartless and get food. We haven't been able to stop the heartless yet because they hide their leader. Even with the keyhole closed they still find another way into the town."

"I know how they get here; the castle oblivion has been letting them get into the town. No more heartless should show up since we beat the castle. Okay, lets all go and defeat the leader of the heartless in this area fight now."

"Yuffie, Cloud, Donald, and Goofy stay here Sora and I will go alone."

"No I am going with you. I may be injured, but I still can fight heartless." Cloud roared at Leon.

"Fine, come along if it is okay with Sora."

"Cloud can come. I will allow him to come no matter how injured he is."

"Okay, then it is settled Cloud, Sora, and I will go fight the leader of the heartless of this area. Then once he is defeated we will be able to go back above ground."

"Let's go then!" Cloud and Sora yelled at the same time.

Cloud, Leon, and Sora left the underground tunnel and went above ground to fight the heartless. "Where should we start?" asked Cloud.

"Ding, ding, ding." went the bell above the gizmo shop. "Well at least the bell still works." Sora said to the group.

"Well, what have we got here? Looks like I will have some fun. I know you have come to fight me!" said a voice.

"Who are you?"

"Sora you should already know who I am."

"Axel?"

"Yes, I am Axel the one and only."

"Are you the one commanding the heartless around here?"

"Sadly my answer is no, he is the one controlling the heartless." And as Axel spoke he pointed to another figure on the gizmo shop. "Sora, Cloud, and your buddy Cid have already met him. But since Leon hasn't met him I will introduce him. His name is shadow Sora!"

"So you decided to put my shadow self in control. To bad he is a weakling!"

"Actually, you are wrong he is more powerful then the last time you faced him."

"What that cant be my shadow self he looks nothing like me, except a few details."

"Yes, he has more power then you now. He has the power of you and Replica Riku."

"No way what did you do?"

"Replica Riku was too weak to defeat you and so was shadow Sora, so I thought why not combine them together."

"Okay, if I have to defeat him to get rid of the heartless in this town then I will defeat him. Cloud and Leon take care of the heartless that he summons and watch me, if I get hurt to badly, step in for me. I am going to take him down!"


End file.
